The Hunger Games
by The SpaceCowboy XD
Summary: Courtney is forced into the 74th annual hunger games.She's competing for her life, her family, and money. Will she find out it will eventually be for love too? DxCxJ
1. chappie 1

**(A/N) **

**So after reading this amazing book, and by reading so many amazing fanfics, I've decided 2 try writing one. It's the plot line of the hunger games, mixed with the TDI/A characters. So here it goes…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/A or the hunger games.**

**TDI/A 4ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

It started out like any other morning; I got out of bed, put some clothes on, and headed out to meet Justin. Little did I know that today would change my life.

I got up from the queen-sized bed that my mother, my sister, Jezebel, and I shared. Jez was curled up against my mom like a cat. I gave them a small smile before heading out. I was walking silently across the district, making sure no one would follow me. I then rethought that, and didn't care. It's not like anybody would rat me out, I am one of their only hopes; I hunt and trade, along with Justin, but still they need me. I walked to the electric fence and whoop-de-doo it was on. I took a couple of steps back, and ran full speed towards the fence. I jumped and barely made it over the top of the fence.

The fence was there for protection. They protected us from the hungry, wild animals that lived outside the district, but most of the day it was not powered. I crept quietly to our spot. The hill I shared with Justin was only a mile or so away from the seam. I found him waiting there with a smile, and some bread, cheese, and water.

"Where did u get the bread from?" I asked him.

"Oh I persuaded the baker's wife to give me a bit."

I laughed at my good friend. He's a handsome guy, he's 17, and can persuade a lot of people by just giving them a smile. We chatted while eating our feast. Yes, believe it or not this was a feast for us. Normally, we have to dig up some edible roots, or pick berries for breakfast.

"Moving on to a more serious topic, the reaping is today" Justin said. I gave a small grimace and nodded.

"I wonder who the unlucky pair will be?"

I wondered. The reaping was an event that all of Panem celebrated. 1 boy and 1 girl from the 12 districts were chosen to participate in the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games is an annual killing event. You are sent into an arena with one objective: to kill everyone else and be the last one standing.

"I don't know, but Courtney what if we ran away from this? Just the two of us."

"Justin, you know we can't. We have our families to think of."

"I know. Let's…just go hunting."

We were able to catch a few fish, and some rabbits. I was also able to dig up some roots and berries.

We walked down to the Seam in silence. Everyone was already gathered awaiting Effie Periwinkle's announcement.

"Hello, district 12! Welcome to the annual 75th Hunger Games!"

Nobody clapped for everybody dreaded this time of year.

"Well here is Haymitch!"

Haymitch Delfargo was the only person to have ever won the games for district 12. A quiet whisper passed through the crowd as he drunkenly walked up on stage.

"Well ladies first!" boomed Effie.

At this point I was worried for myself, and Justin. I had put in about 20 papers with my name on it. That was the max since I was ohnly 16. Justin had 30 papers because he was 18, and the additional papers to keep his family full.

_Please let it not be me! Please let it not be me! _I silently prayed that it wasn't me.

My prayers were proven true for it wasn't my name called out.

The name called out was Jez's.

* * *

What'd u guys think?? Horrible? Okay??? review please!!


	2. info 2 understand!

Hey guys!! Thanjs 2 all of u who reviewed!!! This isn't an actual chapter, but it's a big explanation of the story so far. I know some of you were sort of confused.

**Ok so the plot is the same as the hunger games, hence the title. It's an amazing book so if u have the chance read it!**

**The country is called Panem. It's the future version of the U.S. So the country has been divided into 13 districts, and the capitol.**

**Districts 1-3 are the career districts. It means they are the richest ones. The poorer districts are the last few districts everything in between is middle class.**

**The capitol is the government. They control EVERYTHING. The people who enforce the laws in each district are the peacekeepers. Some are more laid back on the rules then others.**

**If you go against the capitol you die, or get a bad punishment. **

**By the way district 13…died. Yeah that's the term. So there are only remnants of the city left.**

**That's what you need 2 know to understand the story.**

**Okay Courtney has a mom, who will rename nameless for now, and Jezebel, nicknamed Jez. Her bestest buddy is Justin, he has been for a while now.**

**Duncan will be introduced in chapter 2. I'm working on chapter 2 after typing this so it will be posted in the next couple of days!**

**List of characters so far:**

**Courtney Kendel**

**Jezebel Kendel**

**Mother**

**Justin Fenard**

**Haymitch Delfargo**

**Effie Periwinkle**

**Thanks for reading guys! So PEACE!!**

**The Space Cowboy XD**


	3. district 12 tributes

**(A/N)**

**Hey guys! AS promised here is chappie 2!! Duncans comin!!! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/A or The Hunger Games. Give props 2 suzanne collins and Teleoon!**

"Jezebel Hendel" boomed Effie. "To the stage please!"

_No _I thought. _NO! _I rushed up to the stage and I screamed.

" I'd like to volunteer!" No way was I letting Jez get into this she was only 12 for christ's sake!

"What is your name young lady?" asked Effie.

"Courtney Hendel"

"Well, lets give it up for Courtney Hendel, everybody!"

The problem was that nobody clapped. They looked at me with a morose expression on their faces. I knew they didn't necessarily like me. They liked Jez not me. Instead they saluted me with th traditional District 12 salute: They placed their fingers on the inside of their elbows then drew an imaginary 12 on their forehead. They then blew kisses. I scanned the crowd for my loved ones. I saw Justin dragging a bawling Jezebel away, with my mother trying to comfort her.

"This years district 12 male tribute is…Duncan Iscatore!"

Duncan proceeded up the stage and looked grimly at the camera recording the entire event.

Duncan didn't have the best reputation. He was known for being a bad boy, and for being the baker's son. You could often find bruises on his arms, or face from the beatings he got.

He was also known for his skull emblem that he carved everywhere. I normally didn't associate with bad boys like him.

In my entire life I had only spoken to him twice. The first being on a sad occasion

* * *

_*Flashback*_

* * *

It had only been 2 months since my father had died. I was not willing to break the rules and leave the fence yet. I was looking in people's garbage cans for food, surely it would not be considered stealing if they didn't want it anymore?

It was all to no avail. I was to report back to my home having nothing for my family to eat.

"Get lost you scruffy girl!"

a plump old lady came running at me with a rolling pin in hand. I scampered off, but not before catching a pair of teal eyes staring at me from the doorway. I hid behind a trash can, until I heard the baker's wife retreat to her home.

"Look what you did now,boy! You burned the bread, now go feed it to the pigs!"

I then heard a door open, and Duncan stepped out.

"Here you go" he whispered. He threw the bread in my general direction, and I caught it.

"Thank you!" a 10 year old me squeaked.

I ran off and feasted on the bread with my family.

* * *

*Flashback over*

* * *

The second time he seemed almost drunk, but that was when I was 13. I found it funny that he would wander out in the streets, when he probably knew the peacekeepers would punish him. I remember classifying him at that point as a delinquent.

* * *

*Flashback*

* * *

"Hey, sweetheart you wanna come over here?" he laughed drunkenly

"We can have fun!"

I was getting annoyed at this point. He noticed I didn't respond, so he resorted to name calling.

"Don't act like a snooty princess, princess!" He laughed some more.

I turned around and yelled.

"Go get a life, ogre!"

"Is that the best you can do? I've been called worse."

I didn't want to do anything punishable by law, so I stormed off to my house.

* * *

* End flashback *

* * *

While I had been reminiscing, I found that Effie had concluded the event. She was rushing us to the peacekeeper's building. It was reserved for the peacekeeper's, and for bidding the tributes farewell.

I walked with tears threatening to spill, but held it back for I would not let the camera's see me crying. That showed weakness, and Courtney Hendel is NOT weak.

This is going to be a long afternoon. I thought as I was anticipating what was to come.

* * *

**What'd you guys think? Wow it took an hour to write that! Hope you guys are satisfied! So please review!**

**The Space Cowboy XD**

* * *


	4. Goodbyes

**Alrighty then This is chappie 4!!! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/A and so on…**

* * *

I was lead into a room in this building where the peacekeepers were held.

This was the goodbye room. As soon as I sat down Jez and my mother came running in.

Jez was in hysterics, so I pulled her onto my lap to try to calm her down

"Courtney! You have to win this Courtney, you have to!! What will we do without you? You have to promise me you'll try, and win!!! Please Courtney you need to!"

I sighed letting her get all of the sadness out of her system, while rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

"I promise you I will try, Jezebel, but if anything does happen to me Justin will help you. Never forget that he will help you."

I then gave my mom a cold look.

"You can't abandon her again. You have to promise me that you'll be there, unlike last time."

She seemed hurt by my tone of voice and accusations, but she kind of deserved it.

When my dad died, she stopped…life. She didn't sing anymore, smile anymore, she completely ignored us. It was as if her soul had been taken away, when my dad left.

I held great resentment against her for that because she never was entirely there. She got better, but it wasn't the same. I had had to take on the mom persona when I was so young.

"I promise, Courtney"

"Good"

That was when a peacekeeper told me that our time was up. The next to enter the room was Justin.

"Courtney!" He ran up to me and gave me a huge hug. I returned it without hesitation. I knew this would be one of the last times I would ever see him. Surviving the games wasn't easy, so I knew my promise to Jez would prove invalid.

"You know you do have a shot at winning this" he whispered in my ear.

"You're strong, and that's what will keep you alive"

"Justin, we both know I won't make it. Look at the facts our only winner was Haymitch"

"Exactly. If he can do it so can you"

" Justin, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything, Courtney"

"Please, please take care of my family for me"

"Of course, Courtney. Will you do me one favor in return?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"This"

At this point he was leaning in. Realization hit me when his nose almost bumped against mine.

He was going to kiss me.

* * *

**What do you think of them apples? Should Courtney let Justin kiss her? Or not?? You decide! Review please!**

**If you like this story check out my other one titled Reasons Why. **

**The Space Cowboy XD**


	5. Interruptions

Hey Guys! Sorry that this is like 2 months late! I totally forgot about it. Actually a recent review reminded me. So thanks! Oh and Thank you to everyone else that's reviewed, subscribed, and/or favorited. And to those of you that haven't, well thanks for reading! With school, other stories, and the whole enchilada I've been busy. Enough with my excuses! Here is the next chapter!

Previously

(Courtney's POV Scene between Justin and Courtney)

At this point he was leaning in. Realization hit me when his nose almost bumped against mine. He was going to kiss me.

Just as his lips were about to brush mine, I heard the door open.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?"

I turned around and before me was a green haired delinquent.

"Duncan," Justin acknowledged him, pulled away, and embraced me tightly.

"Don't give up. Goodbye." Justin then proceeded and walked out the door.

"Well it looks like someone was having fun."

I looked down to hide my flaring cheeks. It was then that a thought occurred to me

_I _am Courtney Hendel, and nobody is going to embarrass _me._ I looked up defiantly, and I was a bit taken aback.

His eyes were the most gorgeous color I could have ever imagined. That wasn't the only reason I was taken aback though. I could see that he was a bit irritated, _mad _almost.

I wonder why.

I could see his jaw was clenched and there was a vicious glint in his eyes. He then realized that I could see his state of irritability and composed his face into a mask of impassiveness.

He decided to break the awkward silence.

"So it looks like you'll be leaving a boyfriend behind."

"Justin is _not _my boyfriend."

"Well, you could've fooled me," he smirked.

"We aren't having this conversation any more."

"Really? 'Cuz I'm pretty sure we _are."_

"Just shut up!"

"Haha ok, but I did want to talk to you."

"Why do you need to talk to me?"

"Firstly, my dad wanted me to give you this, and he said to wish you luck."

In my hands, he placed a pin. I was a bit confused as to why he would give this to me. It was a mockingjay, a mix between a mockingbird and a jabberjay.

A while back jabberjays were made by the capitol. They could imitate people's voices. Well they weren't good enough for the capitol, so they released them into the wild to die off.

Except they didn't. They reproduced with mockingbirds, and that is how the mockingjay came to be.

Another question aroused in my hand. _Good luck? _Why would he want to wish me good luck? Wouldn't he _want _his own son to win?

As if Duncan read the question in my eyes he said, "He wants it to be your token from the district. Oh. And as for the other thing, my parents never liked me much. Oh well"

I was surprised that he didn't seem hurt. But maybe he just had too many years of practice by hiding behind a mask.

I moved to comfort him in some way. At least with a gentle pat on the back. As I took a step closer he said, "I'd love to make out with you right now but it looks like the peacekeepers are coming to break up our little love fest."

"I was _not_ going to make up with you, you ogre"

He laughed. "I've been called worse."

He was so infuriating! I try to comfort him but instead he makes a derogatory joke! What is his problem?!?

I was just about to kick him when the peacekeepers came in.

"Time to go. We'll escort you to the train where you'll be taken to the capitol. And…well you know the rest."

We did know the rest. We were forced to watch the games every year. We would be interviewed first, and of course forced to dress up and be the capitols little toys. Sometimes the outfits the designers made us wear were ridiculous.

Everyone has to wear something that resembles his or her district. Our district produces coal. One year the designers made the tributes be interviewed in their birthday suits. Well their suits and coal rubbed onto their bodies. It was creative, but downright embarrassing.

I snuck a glance over at Duncan. He remained…impassive what a surprise. He then took a glance at me and noticed that I was, well staring. He smirked and proceeded to make a rude comment.

"Like what you see? Because, you know, I'm free for a make out session any day."

"**Ughhhh!!!!**"

The peacekeepers looked back at me weirdly.

I swear if the games don't kill him, I will.

Hahaha. Let's hope Courtney's joking! Well I didn't really like this chapter much. Pretty much thought it sucked. But if you guys think otherwise feel free to tell me in a review. 'Cuz when I look back it doesn't seem all that good. So 1 review would suffice. Just to tell me if you want me to continue or not. I'm not going to write to have no one read it. That's a waste of energy when I'm trying to be eco-friendly. Oh well give me any feedback if you're confused about something or other.

Peace out.

The SpaceCowboyXD 


End file.
